Swamp Witches Devil
by Alpine992
Summary: An offer for something she always wanted right on the cusp of her world crashing down around her. Rias never knew the contract that she bound with the Witch would change her life, ripping her from the world she knew into one where Women fought for the title of Queen. As the Swamp Witches pawn, how will she adjust to this new world where she is tasked with corrupting noble warriors?


Sapphire blue eyes opened and caused the Princess of Ruin to flinch at the image of herself in the mirror. Dolled up in a dress befitting any bride imaginable, the likes of which woman all over Heaven, Earth or Hell would fight for just to wear on their sacred day. But to her, this wasn't a wedding dress. Her Wedding Dress would be made of crimson flames befitting a fiance of the Phenex House. This dress was just a statement. A statement that she was owned. No doubt Riser's idea. In her last ditch efforts she didn't doubt that she had thrown away the last remnants of her dignity, begging Issei to defile her in the hopes that Riser wouldn't want her anymore, but Grayfia had put a stop to that making her live with the shame of such an act.

How could her family do this to her? For so many years she had wondered about that simple fact. There was no hiding her disdain for it, both her Mother and Father knew her opinion on the subject, even her brother. Instead they stood by despite the man Riser was. All for the future of Devil society.

Rias had to wonder if she had played right into Risers hand with the Rating Game. She had been hasty, after all these years she had finally been offered a way out and jumped at the chance only for it to completely crumble in her eyes. She could still remember the sickening smirk on Riser's face as he almost killed Issei before she begged him to stop, openly accepting to all those watching the Rating Game that she would marry him. She would never blame her peerage for this, she had no one to blame for her defeat but herself.

But she still didn't want this.

Looking into her reflection, the white gown she adorned beautiful but horrible in her eyes. Rising from the chair she walked away from her reflection, no longer wishing to see herself. There had to be some way to escape, to still get away from this. This wasn't her happily ever after. It just couldn't be.

Pacing back and forth, her white heels the only sound in the room as she raised her thumb to her mouth, lightly chewing on her thumb through the white silk glove. She had spent years trying to think of ways out of the arranged marriage, but the urgency was much more cemented now that it could just be around the corner. Yes tonight's gathering was only a show, the true wedding would come later, but knowing Riser he would push and push until someone gave in and the wedding was here.

She couldn't do this. Wouldn't. Riser was a pig, even more so than Issei who she had come to cherish. While his perverted nature certainly tested one's patience he still had a heart of gold while Riser's was just as rotten as his motives. If she married Riser no doubt she'd be nothing but a breeding sow. The very image of Riser forcing himself upon her made bile rise up in her throat.

Gritting her teeth, she mentally cursed everyone who had a hand in this ridiculous farse of a marriage. Her parents, her brother, Riser the political Devil's that were pushing for it. Every single one could go right to hel… no point sending them where they already are.

"_There has to be something…"_ The thought of running away had crossed her mind, a lot, to the point she almost had when she was younger. But where could she possibly go? There was literally nowhere she could run where someone would not recognise her. She was the Devil Heiress to the house of Gremory. Those across the three factions knew who she was. If she ran away, she'd be alone, she wouldn't have the protection her family name gives her.

Not to mention, she wouldn't have her peerage. If she ran, it would have to be on her own. She couldn't put her precious friends at such a risk. It was selfish to think that she could run away, to leave them to cleanup her mess. She was no longer a spoilt child. She had to deal with this. But still, the idea was oh so tempting. But no, it wasn't an option.

"I just want to be free." She whispered to the empty room, glad that she was alone.

"_**Freedom, it always comes with a price, child."**_

The voice sent shivers up Rias' spine and she wasn't exactly sure as to why. Fear? Relief? Something else? Turning to where the voice had originated from she found her looking into the mirror that she had earlier turned away from. No longer did the mirror show her own reflection, the once reflective glass was now a pitch black.

As she examined it closer, flickers of flame erupted within before a face made of fire, with the embers resembling a pair of eyes and a mouth. It grinned at her and Rias was tempted to smash the mirror but halted, sensing intelligence she waited. If it could offer her some hope in this nightmare….

"Who are you?" Rias questioned, eyeing the being in the mirror warily.

"_**I have many names, child."**_ That voice once more sent an uneasy feeling through her. "_I hold the offer to release you from this torment that you suffer, is that not enough to trust me?"_ Rias' eyes narrowed dangerously but the flickering flame did not falter. "_**I've watched you, haven't you suffered enough? Don't you yearn to be free?"**_ Letting her guard down slightly, she approached the mirror.

"You said freedom has its price." Rias began, now once more standing before mirror not a speck of her own reflection showing just the embers of the flames. Being a Devil, Rias was used to forming contracts, however she was generally the one offering something for a price. It was odd to be on the other side for once.

"_**My price is simple enough."**_ The flame spoke once more. "_**I need a warrior, one with power. Capability. Reliability. Someone to keep those ignorant, in line." **_Rias was beyond confused, just what was she being asked for? She was no warrior, yes she had power. She didn't understand. "_**A Devil such as yourself, should know that such contracts are binding. Become my Warrior, fight for me. I shall free you from this sham of a marriage in return." **_There it was, a hope that had never been concreted. A real way out.

It was always possible that she wouldn't win against Riser and that had come true, but she had accepted that before she had gone in knowing that the Rating Game was a gamble. But this was a sure way to escape from the nightmare she had suffered through for so long.

"_**We don't have time to dawdle."**_ The flame spoke once more, this time more urgent. Rias could see that whatever magic the woman was using, it was weakening as the flame that appeared in the mirror was starting to distinguish. "_**Answer."**_

"I… I accept!" Rias hastily replied without the afterthought of her peerage, of what the consequences might be. If it allowed her the freedom to never be touched by Riser again. She needed this. For years she had been without hope, now when it was right before her. She needed it. Wanted it so badly that she threw everything away to gain in.

The last thing she saw before the room she was using as a dressing room flooded darkness that swallowed the room, was the grin that appeared on the flames face.


End file.
